Children of Sun and Earth
by Bartkartoffeln
Summary: Two stories of yearning and wishfulness. Two opposites attracting each other. Where Ocean meets Earth, wishes might come true, and yet: Every wish has a price. Contains horror, last wish, sadness, Mermaids, romance, love


He stood on the stony coast, watching the waves crash against sand and rock. He was and always had been a man of solid earth. Rivers and lakes only held interest for him because water was a necessity of life.

Oceans however, salty and ferocious as they were, would never be his domain. But earth, earth spoke to him, sun nurtured him and the hot desert winds drove him. So much ground had he covered, so many countries claimed. He had brought doom, but also peace. He was not good. He was not bad either.

But he was tired, so very tired.

Standing on the stony coast, he watched the burning sun touch the ferocious ocean, watched this beautiful and utterly breathtaking fusion of orange and gold and red with violet and blue and teal.

It was one of the very few things to touch his heart. Everything else, he had seen in life. Everything, except for true love.

And now, as the world was conquered and the work was done, he didn't feel much spur left in him to find the person he wanted to enjoy the rest of his life with.

Slowly, Ganondorf unbuckled his sword belt, dropping it where he stood. He stripped off his shoulder armor and breast plate. He untangled his crown and gemstone. He slipped out of his heavy boots.

On naked feet, he made his way to the water. The pain of edges digging in his soles was chastening. Finally, a spot of soft sand. It was soothing, and so was the cool water rising around his feet, almost flushing the ground from out under him, until his legs were wet up to his knees.

"It rarely happens, that a son of Earth gets his feet wet in my mother's and father's pond," a crystal clear voice spoke. Smooth and silken like the touch of a riverstone.

Startled, the king turned. On a rock as hospitable as a bed of nails she sat. Her skin light and fair, the slender legs still half in the water. She was naked as his feet were, and only her pale golden hair hanging wet from her head was covering parts of her body.

Ganondorf's hand went to his hilt. Too late he remembered, that he left everything that made him king and warrior, except for his own strength.

She chuckled, amused by his mistrust, and yet: Both of them knew how justified it was. As a son of Earth, he probably only heard stories, saw pictures of her kind.

Slowly, he let his hand sink. She stirred something in him. Something lost. Even without ever having seen a being of her kind, he knew at once that she was a daughter of Ocean and Moon. Ferocious as the ocean and beautiful as the moon.

Frozen on the spot, he did not dare break away his gaze from her. And she bloomed under his stare, lounged on the rock as if it was the softest cushion, teased him.

The children of Sun and Moon were said to be cold, but all he felt was fire.

"What do you seek, warrior, king, man?" she asked finally, her smile being danger, and yet being lure.

"I just wanted to touch Ocean's wide waters once. Nothing more. I am not the only son of Earth to do that," Ganondorf answered, voice rough.

She laughed. "No. You are not. Yet, your visit bears a different meaning. You called me. And whoever calls for one of us must have a reason."  
The woman flipped the wind-dried hair from her left bosom back over her shoulder, baring her breast.

"I did nothing the like," the king objected calmly, drawing closer a little. The water rose to his hips.

"Your longing was strong enough to make me undergo the journey to this rock. Do not lie to me or yourself, for it will do you no good."  
The silken voice became a warning undercurrent.

Once again sobered, Ganondorf fell silent. Heavily, he sat down on a smaller rock. It wasn't so bad, sitting here. The solid surface of his chair was less chiseled than he thought. Sitting, the water almost rose to his chest. It didn't bother him.

If she was offended by his silence, she didn't say it, and neither her body nor her eyes betrayed anything but patience.

Her cool beauty was radiant, however. The fire in him became even greater.

"Only once," he finally spoke, "I want to burn with passion. Only once I want to bury my sorrows under the fever that is love, want to forget myself in the tangle of bodies close to each other like I never could before."

Her cool fingers touched his cheek ever so softly, making him forget to ask how she got so close, or when.

"The price for wishes is high, my Lord. I can grant your wish, I can quench your longing."

Putting her hand under his chin, she made him look at her. "If you want to burn, you can have me. Gladly will I show you true fulfillment. But in return, I will have you, body and soul. Stand up now, walk away - and it will be forgotten. Stay, touch me - and it will be sealed."

For a long moment, he looked into her ocean-deep eyes, losing himself in the abyss. When the first stars began to sparkle in the night skies, he touched her lips ever so slightly.

And it was sealed.


End file.
